


Some poems for thought

by DrawingWithGreen13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Creepy, Dark, Gore, Horror, Murder, Other, Poetry, Unsettling Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingWithGreen13/pseuds/DrawingWithGreen13
Summary: Do you ever wonder about the dark side of the mind? The side that wonders what it would be like to witness a dead body or what hurting someone would feel like? Maybe these poems can feed that dark side of it...





	Some poems for thought

**Author's Note:**

> I figured to start, I'd post some poems that I've written for fun. As the tags say, these poems are very dark and should be read by people who are willing to subject themselves to it.

**~Marilyn~**  
  
I'd go to her class everyday  
I'd go up to her and I'd say  
"That skeleton there  
no skin and no hair  
it turns both my cheeks a dark grey".  
  
She'd simply smile and explain  
that it's there to help mature our brain  
We'll know about tibulas  
'bout spines and 'bout fibulas  
and how we should care for a sprain  
  
But something about it was off  
and if I would tell you, you'd scoff  
'cause you wouldn't believe  
that that skeleton breathes  
in the smallest, child-like cough  
  
Marilyn, a girl in my class  
Someone who never held sass  
her hair in two bunches  
candy canes in lunches  
was such a delightful lass  
  
Most assumed that she was sick  
Some thought that she moved away  
But I had my thoughts  
that they were for naught  
"Please let it be fake", I'd pray  
  
That skeleton was really quite small  
I saw it pinned up on the wall  
The bones were not fake  
The thought made me shake  
"I just can't be right, not at all".  
  
I noticed the thing in its hand  
kept there by a tight rubber band  
Both white and both red  
It's Marilyn, dead  
being hung, she can no longer stand  
  
I started to rock to and fro  
now knowing that she couldn't grow  
My face, much more grey  
when people would say  
"Where did sweet Marilyn go?"  
  
 **~Skin and bones~**  
  
She was pretty and young at just age 16  
and through her whole life, had but one dream  
A dream where she walked along shimmering floors  
In glimmering dresses, through gigantic doors  
  
To be the next model was her fantasy  
To wear such bright outfits, it filled her with glee  
but when she was asked what she wanted to do  
They'd laugh in her face and make her boo hoo  
  
"You're too overweight, you'll never be a star!"  
"You'll just break the runway, you're the size of a car!"  
"No dress will ever fit you, you'll tear all the seams!"  
"I'd go to your show just to hear the crowd's screams."  
  
One hundred and forty, in pounds she did weigh  
but much did she hate it, day after day  
She had to loose weight if she wanted the lights  
To be on television, the most beautiful of sights  
  
She'd skip her own breakfast and sometimes her lunch  
Though it was small, she'd call a snack 'brunch'  
She's cringe at an ad involving a meal  
cooked to perfection; sick, it made her feel  
  
Her stomach would grumble, day in and day out  
both morning and night, it'd scream and it'd shout  
"Please give me food! I'm merely a stick!"  
"A little more," she'd say. "just please resist a lick."  
  
She spotted a dress, so elegant and grand  
She just had to have it, though she could barely stand  
Hopefully now, since her new transformation  
She'll look as happy as a brand new cation  
  
"Excuse me, miss clerk, could I try on that dress?"  
"Certainly, of course! Right this way, oh yes."  
She was taken aside to the small changing rooms  
and given the dress, which was a deep royal blue  
  
Out she walked smiling, a bag in her hand  
as well as some hair which was caught in her wristband  
Her lips were bright red, from lipstick 'twas not  
as well as her cheeks; flecks of iron spots  
  
With a sigh and a belch, she excused herself, grinning  
She no longer cried, or felt her head spinning  
Her stomach was empty, and then it was filled  
The model would remember the woman she had killed.  
  
 **~Crawl~**  
  
It crawls in my hair  
It crawls on my chin  
It crawls on my cheek  
It crawls on my skin  
It crawls on my fingers  
It crawls on my toes  
It crawls on my ear  
It crawls on my nose  
It crawls on my neck  
It crawls on my chest  
It crawls on my stomach  
It crawls on my breast  
It crawls on my mouth  
It crawls on my teeth  
It even crawls on the things lying beneath.  
  
It crawls in the day  
It crawls in the night  
Why don't I kill it?  
Because it may bite.  
  
 **~What's worse?~**  
  
It's dark and it's hard to see  
and standing beside me are trees  
all twisted and looking so wrong  
The wind, for me, sings a song  
  
The trees feel oddly humane  
and none of the lot were the same  
The branches like legs and like arms  
It looked like they all came to harm  
  
Then I had seen a bright light  
and, yes, it did give me a fright  
but not for the light being stunning  
for the sight that made me start running  
  
Bodies all mangled and dead  
One even lost its own head  
The arms were crooked and snapped  
The legs and the digits were cracked  
  
They all looked like something I've seen  
The memory had made me scream  
The trees from before were the same  
They foretold the ones who were mamed  
  
But wait, wasn't there one...  
Something that just wasn't done...  
A tree with just no one to match  
Where could that last body-


End file.
